The Midnight Zone/Transcript (Toonwriter)
This is the transcript to the thirty-seventh episode of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!, The Midnight Zone. Velma Dinkley: (narrating) Previously on Mystery Incorporated... Cassidy Williams: '''My real name isn't Angel Dynamite. It's Cassidy Williams. I'm one of the original Mystery Incorporated that disappeared years ago. '''Fred Jones: '''You've been lying to us this whole time. - - - '''Professor Pericles: If we are to continue, she will need to be silenced, forever. (Now to the episode) Cassidy Williams: (recording) That's why I'm here to tell you the truth. There aren't any real ghosts in Crystal Cove. It's like the open-all-hours gym. It just isn't open all hours. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Give me time and I will tell you everything I know about Crystal Cove. Enough to blow your mind. Ash Ketchum: And cut! (enters the recording booth) Cassidy Williams: Thanks for your help, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Don't mention it, Cassidy. Do you think everyone in town will listen to your message? Cassidy Williams: As long as all the radios are on, they're sure to learn all of the secrets about Crystal Cove. Ash Ketchum: I just hope Professor Pericles and his gang of cronies aren't getting their hands on the Planispheric Disc. If they find all of the pieces, who knows what he'll do with it. Cassidy Williams: Don't worry. As long as Fred has the other pieces and protecting them from harm, that pesky bird is never gonna get them. Just you wait. (Suddenly, a Kriegstaffebot bursts through the wall, knocking over Cassidy and Ash) Cassidy Williams: You just made a big mistake. (throws discs at the robot) (The robot goes to hit Cassidy, but she dodges it) Cassidy Williams: Ash, run! Get out of here! Ash Ketchum: No, Cassidy! I want to fight alongside you! Cassidy Williams: (before Ash can do anything, Cassidy grabs him by the shirt) There is no point in seeing you get killed! Go! (throws Ash out through the hole) Just go back to your friends and warn them! I'll be okay! Ash Ketchum: But Cassidy... Cassidy Williams: Don't worry about me! Go! Now! (Ash hesitantly did as he was told. He grabbed his backpack, climbed on his bike and started to ride away. Just as he is out of the area, another robot shows up and shoots the ground in front of Ash. The explosion causes him to fly towards a nearby tree and he crashes into it, knocking him out cold. The robot looms in over Ash. Meanwhile, Cassidy continues to fight with the robot in her recording booth and defeats it by breaking off its head with a single kick) Cassidy Williams: Don't think you can come to my house and make a mess. (The robot speaks in German and begins its countdown to self-destruct) Cassidy Williams: Oh, great! (escapes before her studio exploded behind her) (Her studio is now completely destroyed. Then she sees another robot carrying the unconscious Ash over its shoulder) Cassidy Williams: (gasps) No! (she gets up and before she can retrieve him, the fire grows bigger and the robot disappears into the ocean with Ash) - - (Now back to the episode where Ash's friends were wondering where Ash is) Tracey Skechit: '''Where is Ash? '''Fred Jones: '''He was supposed to be back an hour ago. '''Brock: '''Where could he be? '''Serena: '''I’m getting really worried, you guys. '''Misty: '''Don't worry, Serena. I'm sure Ash is okay. (Then the phone ring and Velma awsered it) '''Velma Dinkly: '''Hello? Oh it's you Cassidy. What ever it is you want we're not..(She paused) What!? Alright we'll be right there! '''Fred Jones: What is it Velma? Velma Dinkly: '''Ash is in trouble! - - - - (Ash wakes up, feeling soaking wet) '''Ash Ketchum: (groans; coughs) Wha...what? (notices that he's tied up) Huh? (struggles) What is this place? Where am I? (He sees he is in an abandoned ship under the sea) (Familiar Voice): '''Hello, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Who said that? (A person in the shadow comes out, it's Professor Pericles) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Professor Pericles?! What do you want? '''Professor Pericles: Forgive me for the incredibly ruff treatment, boy. But there is a logical reason to why I've told them to bring you here. Ash Ketchum: 'Huh? '''Professor Pericles: '??? - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: Are you going to kill me? Professor Pericles: (laughs) Maybe. But using you as hostage is a more better way. In fact, you're going to help me lure the Mystery Incorporated kinder to their doom. And obtain the next piece of the Planispheric Disc. Ash Ketchum: I am not helping you in your goals, Pericles! Professor Pericles: Silly, boy. You don't have a choice. - - Simba: Alright, Cassidy. You can come with us. Pumbaa: What?! Timon: But Simba, she lied to us! Why should we let her help us? Simba: I'm sorry, but if there's even the slightest chance of rescuing our friend, then what choice do we have? Nala: He is right. It's our fault that Ash is in danger. If we hadn't listened to him about how much Cassidy had changed, this never would have happened. Fred Jones: '''Well, guys. We have to rescue Ash. '''May: '''You're right. - - '''Ash Ketchum: There's no way you're gonna get away with your twisted plan, you psycho bird. Mystery Incorporated and my teammates will do whatever it takes to save me. Professor Pericles: On the contrary, young man, that is exactly what I am expecting. Once they rescue you, they'll fall right into my trap. Ash Ketchum: Don't bet on it, birdbrain! (grunts angrily and starts hitting the dome) (Professor Pericles pushes the button on the remote and then a smoke of gas was venting in) - Ash Ketchum: (starts feeling weak) What's happening to me? What did you just do? Professor Pericles: Why you're being poisoned, of course. - - - (Later in the dome as Ash is trying to break out. However, the poison Pericles released is making him weaker and weaker. He collapses to the floor) Ash Ketchum: '''(breathes heavily) What am I gonna do? (struggles to get up) Help! Can anybody hear me? (kicks the dome and coughs) Let me out! (coughs up blood) (Serena hears something. She hears Ash's coughing) '''Serena: '''This way. (Later in the dome) '''Ash Ketchum: (breathes heavily and cough out blood) Ugh... Aww, man. I feel so weak. - - (Serena and Scooby lean against the glass dome, where they see Ash getting weaker from the poison inside) Serena & Scooby: (gasps) Ash! (Ash, severely weak from the poison, struggles to get himself up. He extends his right hand to touch the dome as if he's reaching out to Serena and Scooby) Ash Ketchum: (weakly) Help me! (His eyes roll to the back of his head then he passed out) Serena: '''(screams) No, no, no! (she and Scooby struggle to break the glass dome) Scooby, we gotta... We gotta get him out of there! '''Scooby-Doo: '''But how? (Serena bashes the glass but to no avail) '''Serena: '''Come on Pancham! (She releases her Pokeball and out comes Pancham) Pancham use Arm thrust! - - - - - - '''Serena: '''Guys, we found Ash! (She shows them Ash fainted) '''Misty: '''Oh no! (She checks his pulse) '''Pikachu: '''Pika Pi! '''May: '''What?! '''Misty: '''He has a pulse, but he needs treatment. We got to get him to the hospital. - - - - '''Lola Bunny: Everyone, we found something you should see. Iris: '''A tape. - '''Ash Ketchum: (video) Why did you lie about your name, Cassidy? You would've told us that sooner. Cassidy Williams: (video) Yes, I know. But here's the thing. I wanted to keep Crystal Cove safe from knowing about the accursed treasure. Which is something the current Mystery Incorporated failed to see. Before coming here, I went to New York City to find information on the treasure and how it was stored away. I found out that whoever finds the ancient keys and the Heart of the Jaguar help them find the treasure and gain all the power they need. But I discovered that the treasure is completely dangerous, for it had dark magic within it. So, I thought I could make copies of the keys and fool Professor Pericles into finding the fake treasure. And make sure no one gets killed. I never wanted to betray the current Mystery Incorporated nor hurt the citizens of Crystal Cove. But since they know the whole truth, they tossed me aside like trash instead of letting me help them. Now, I'm left without any friends who will help me keep everyone safe. Ash Ketchum: (video) Aww... I can totally understand you, Cassidy. But remember this. They don't understand that you have good intentions. If the current Mystery Incorporated knew how you felt, I'm sure they never would've turned their backs on you. You don't have to lie to people in order to protect them from danger. There's always another way. Let me help you. We could warn Crystal Cove about the dangers and keep the citizens safe at the same time by using your radio station. Cassidy Williams: (video) Even if the current Mystery Incorporate still does care, what makes you think you can help me? Ash Ketchum: (video) Because I'm the person you can trust. (The video ended) - - - - - - Daphne Blake: '''Look gang, Lana and Scooby are back. '''Lillie: '''Lana, Did you and Scooby found Cassidy? '''Lana: '''No, But I'm afraid we found something horrible, Show them Scooby. (Scooby the Seal showed them a broken water helmet the one Cassidy was wearing) '''Simba: No. Daphne Blake: Oh No! (sobs) No, Fred. Fred Jones: Easy, Daphne. I'm sure she got out. Right, guys? Shaggy Rogers: Like yeah. Definitely. Scooby-Doo: She saved us. Daffy Duck: She saved all of us. Velma Dinkley: I guess maybe we were wrong about Cassidy. Bugs Bunny: Gee, Ash was right about her all along. Cassidy has changed for the better. Lola Bunny: She was good after all, guys. (sniffs) We were the ones who were bad. (Everyone mourns Cassidy's death) Brock: (sighs) Come on, everyone. Let's get Ash to the hospital, so he can get better. (They head for home as they carry Ash into the ship) Pikachu: (worried) Pika, Pi. 'Max: '''Don't worry Pikachu. Ash is gonna be okay. '''Clemont: '''Max is right. We need to get him to a hospital. (Pikachu still looks worried) '''Serena: '(picks up Pikachu and pets him) I know, Pikachu. I'm worried too. Oh, please don't die, Ash. (The episode ends) Category:Toonwriter Category:Transcripts